Kirby's Return to Dream Land
Dear all readers, Smashbro8 fans, and wikia editors, this page "Kirby's Return to Dream Land" is complete, however, it is loaded with red links. Do not worry about these red links, for even though I am not working on Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Mario Party 9, Mario Sports Mix, Kirby's Epic Yarn, etc, just yet, I will make sure that once I am satisfied with Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Mario Kart Wii, I will come and fix all of these 4 games plus other games red links. Also, the table for the "Levels" has some cells with no pictures. They were really supposed to be deleted, however, I did not succeed in doing so, just so you know. Smashbro8 19:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Smashbro8 '' '''Kirby's Return to Dreamland', also known as Kirby's Adventure Wii, is a Kirby game for the Wii. It is the successor to the previous Kirby game, Kirby's Epic Yarn. Story The game begins with King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee who are chasing Kirby. Kirby is holding a strawberry shortcake-like cake in his hand. They run past Meta Knight who is lounging and reading a book under the sun by a large piece of rock and a grassy hill. Suddenly, the sky starts to flash brightly and a five-pointed, star-shaped portal opens in the sky. Then, the Lor Starcutter- a crystalline, galleon-shaped, futuristic airship with an unfamiliar emblem pops out, trailing smoke and spilling pieces of gears everywhere. Moments after, the Lor Starcutter falls apart, with the oars coming out first, then the wings at its rear, then its engines and pieces of bow, and then finally its mast. Whatever is left of the ship crashes nearby and the four heroes run off to investigate (Kirby drops his cake and leaves it behind). They reach the crash site and find the ship's body mostly undamaged. Then the ship's door opens. Kirby peers inside sharply. The heroes then wander into the ship's shiny interior and find themselves right inside its cockpit, however, it is in a mess after the crash. A lone alien named Magolor, lies on his side, unconscious in front of a large screen flashing a warning sign. Magolor wakes up and dashes to the control panel, and a look of depression comes to him. The screen shows all 120 Energy Spheres missing, and all five parts of the ship had been scattered to the five corners of Pop Star. Kirby offers to help, and the rest join in after he does so. The four heroes run off the ship while Magolor stays behind on it to do repairs. What has caused the ship to crash in the first place? Kirby and the "gang" venture throughout Dream Land, searching for the pieces of the ship, and slowly reconstructing it. When the mast, the last part of the Lor Starcutter, is retrieved from Grand Doomer, the four heroes return back to Magolor and complete the ship. Delighted, Magolor offers Kirby and the crew a trip to his home, Halcandra. As the Lor Starcutter enters Halcandra, Landia, a four-headed dragon wearing a crown, shoots the vessel out of the sky with fireballs. The Lor Starcutter, once again, crashes nearby, however, this time, no harm is done. Magolor explains to Kirby that Landia must be stopped and the Master Crown must be relieved. Kirby, who is always happy to help, volunteers to stop the dragon and get back the Master Crown. After venturing through Halcandra and defeating Landia, Kirby and the crew all silently celebrate in extreme happiness. However, Magolor returns to the scene with a fearful expression, however he softly applaudes the work of Kirby and his crew. Magolor then wears the Master Crown and reveals his true purpose, leaving Kirby and the crew feeling stupid. As it turns out, the whole thing had been a scheme from the moment Magolor ran into Kirby. Magolor explains to Kirby how he used Kirby to fulfill his villainous plan. Shortly after Magolor finishes explaining, he sets off to take over the universe, starting with Pop Star. The four heroes are still in shock until Landia comes to and offers to help stop Magolor. Kirby and the crew then realized it was a misunderstanding to fight Landia. Kirby and the crew then mount separate Landias and ride off after Magolor into Another Dimension. The heroes end up catching up to Magolor, who has possessed the Lor Starcutter and uses it to fight them. After that does not work, Magolor gets further away until he is caught up again. This time, Magolor starts to attack Kirby and the crew, using the power of the Master Crown. Kirby and the crew are shot off of Landia and land near the exit of Another Dimension. Magolor fights the heroes here. Magolor is then defeated and sent into unconsciousness. Then, the Master Crown takes full control of Magolor. After this phase is defeated, the Master Crown shatters and Magolor's body fades away. The portal to Pop Star begins to close and Another Dimension starts to crumble. Just then, the Lor Starcutter and Landia come to the rescue. The Lor Starcutter re-opens the entrance to Pop Star and Kirby and the crew on Landia fly through it just before Another Dimension goes away. Later, Kirby wakes up in Dream Land, only to find Bandana Waddle Dee and Meta Knight next to him, as though dropped from the sky. The three heroes all turn to look at King Dedede, whose head is stuck in the ground. King Dedede is trying to get his head out, but he is struggling. When King Dedede finally pulls his head out, there is a flower resting on his head, which is unknown to him. The others can't help but laugh at poor King Dedede at the sight of this, however, their attention is then brought to Landia and the Lor Starcutter flying overhead. The Lor Starcutter opens up a portal and enters it along with Landia. The game then ends with Kirby and the crew signalling their allies and grand adventure farewell. There is another cutscene which is not part of the story, however, it appears just before the game's title screen. After the HAL Laboratory sign shows up, Kirby zooms by on his Warp Star. He passes King Dedede flying through the air, then flies into him. Dedede ends up on Kirby's Warp Star and gives Kirby a slightly annoyed look. As the two soar through the air, Bandana Waddle Dee comes flying by as if he was shot of a cannon. Bandana Waddle Dee then lands on Kirby's Warp Star. As the three nod at each other, Meta Knight flies by. Kirby, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee wave at him, who then ends up on the Warp Star. Together, the four give a silent "Yeah!" and then fly into the distance. Gameplay Abilities Kirby's Return to Dreamland includes several new Copy Abilities, as well as some powered-up versions of Copy Abilities, known as Super Abilities. These Super Abilities can be acquired from inhaling defeated enemies/midbosses that are larger than their normal versions and also glow with a starry aura. When a Super Ability is used, everything in the game pauses with the exception of Kirby. The Super Ability can then destroy parts of the environment that is marked with a certain star pattern, otherwise it is indestructible. Super Abilities have an unlimited amount of uses, however, there is a time limit when it comes to using them. The time is indicated by a rainbow-colored bar with a star below Kirby. The Copy Ability, Sword's Super Ability is known as Ultra Sword, which can be obtained from a glowing Blade Knight known as the Super Blade Knight. The Copy Ability, Fire's Super Ability is known as Monster Flame, and is obtained from a glowing Hot Head known as the Super Hot Head. The Copy Ability, Beam's Super Ability is known as Flare Beam, and can be obtained from a glowing Waddle Doo known as the Super Waddle Doo. The Copy Ability, Hammer's Super Ability is known as Grand Hammer, and can be obtained from a glowing Bonkers known as Super Bonkers. Last but not least, the Copy Ability, Ice's Super Ability is known as Snow Bowl, and it can be obtained from a glowing Chilly known as the Super Chilly. These enemies leave behind their Ability Star even when defeated by King Dedede, Meta Knight, or Bandana Waddle Dee. Each regular Copy Ability has more than one move (therefore there are multiple moves in each Copy Ability). New Copy Abilities are introduced in this game, while others return from previous Kirby games to this one. There are also some new moves in certain Copy Abilities. Water has a move that allows Kirby to surf on his own waves. Whip has a move that allows Kirby to perform a fast attack, similar to Meta Knight's move when you press the A Button on thw Wii Remote in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Leaf has a move that allows Kirby to encircle leaves, conjure up columns of leaves, and then throw them as if they are missiles. Kirby's lost or discarded Copy Abilities each have a unique coloration and icon for each and every ability. The Ability Star for Super Abilities is much larger and more 2-D-like than that of Copy Abilities, otherwise it is the same. Some Abilities are held on Copy Pedestals, which are usually placed before a boss fight. One of Kirby's standard moves, the Inhale, is more powerful than before. This allows Kirby to inhale more enemies and objects, therefore allowing him to produce a larger Star Spit. Shaking the Wii Remote and pressing the 1 Button on it allows Kirby to Super Inhale. With this powerful move, Kirby can even inhale all three of his allies and use them as a large Star Spit projectile. Multiplayer/Co-op Player 2, 3, or 4 can join the game in the miss of being played anytime, however, it costs a 1-Up to do so, and all players share the same number of lives with Kirby, as well as Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, or a different-colored Kirby. If there are no more 1-Ups left, the new player enters the game with a quarter of his/her full health full. The selected character then will appear right beside Kirby, wherever he is. If Player 1 uses all hitpoints, everyone must restart the level from the beginning. However, if Player 2, 3, or 4 loses all hitpoints, they can reselect their character and beam right beside where Kirby was. If a player quits at any time, that life will return to Player 1. Only Player 1 has the ability to open and enter Star Doors to end a level. If a player falls too far behind, the character he/she is playing as will beam back to another player. Up to four players can share the same Food in this game. Characters While Kirby is obviously the main character, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede are additional players for multiplayer mode. They can be played as long as the player beats The Arena as Kirby. Meta Knight's moves are much like that of the Copy Ability, Sword, and the Copy Ability, Wing, put together. King Dedede's moveset is much like that of the Copy Ability, Hammer. However, King Dedede can use Hammer Throw an infinite amount of times. Bandana Waddle Dee's attacks are much like that of the Copy Ability, Spear. He is able to jab repeatedly, throw spears, and hover by using a spear-like helicopter blade. Different colored Kirbys can also be played as in multiplayer mode. All characters have some ability of flight. Kirby and King Dedede float, Meta Knight can use his wings to fly, and Bandana Waddle Dee can do multiple jumps. Characters can also hold on to each othe during flight. Players can also stack up on each other's backs when moving about, and this does not slow movement, surprisingly. All characters can swim, and when they do, they wear goggles, even though King Dedede's goggles has a different design from the other three characters' goggles. Also, by stacking up on each other, the characters can perform a special powerful attack.This powerful attack can be performed by pressing the A button on the Wii Remote while the characters are stacked up on one another. Each character performs a different attack: Kirby shoots out a giant blast of air, Meta Knight releases a giant sword beam, King Dedede smashes the ground (which unleashes a giant shockwave), and Bandana Waddle Dee can launch multiple spear-shaped beams in multiple directions while performing his Multi-spear attack. Other features Power-Ups and items return, while some are new. There is a giant spiked shoe that Kirby can wear to bounce around the ground, destroy blocks and defeat enemies, a Crystal that makes the holder invisible, a Fireworks Cannon that allows characters to fire multiple Cannonballs at enemies, etc, a French Horn-like object that provides an invincibility, arch-shaped shield over Kirby (and probably the crew as well), a Fireworks Bomb that increases in size and power when held, a Candle that illuminates dark rooms, and Keys that can unlock doors. All of these pick ups (except the giant spiked shoe) mentioned above are held above the head, only allowing the player holding that object to run and jump. Therefore, to attack, one must drop the item and then attack. Also, every item mentioned above (except Keys and Lamps, most likely) can only be used for a limited time. There are many obstacles that return, some of which help Kirby, and others that harm Kirby or put him at risk of being harmed. Point Stars and Food items make a return in this game. The Point Stars come in many different types. Large, red Stars are worth 10 regular stars, even larger blue Stars are worth 30 regular Stars, and every 100 Stars gives Kirby a 1-Up. There are also starry voids that open up, which can take Kirby to another area that is being slowly erased by a moving purple liquid-like obstacle. This purple obstacle, most likely causes damage to Kirby and the crew, or causes them to die if touched. Controls *Control Pad: Move (Control Pad Left/Right), Enter Doors (Control Pad Up), Crouch/Swallow (Control Pad Down) *Control Pad + Tap twice quickly: Dash *Control Pad Down + 2: Slide *A Button: Guard *1 Button: Inhale, Spit, Throw *1 Button + Shake Wii Remote: Super Inhale *2 Button: Jump/Float *- Button: Discard Copy Ability *+ Button: Pause *Start Button (player 2, 3, 4): Join Game Playable Characters *Kirby *Bandana Waddle Dee *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Green Kirby *Blue Kirby *Yellow Kirby Copy Abilities and Super Abilities Items *Point Stars *Food *Maxim Tomatoes *1-Up Kirbies *Ability Stars *Energy Spheres *Invincibility Candies *Keys *Warp Stars *Spiked Shoes *Crystals *Fireworks Cannons *French Horns *Fireworks Bombs *Candles Enemies NOTE: The enemies' names listed here are in plural, not singular. *Armored Waddle Dees *Babuts *Barbars *Barracus *Big Waddle Dees *Blade Knights *Blippers *Bouncies *Bowbies *Bronto Burts *Broom Hatters *Bulbies *Cappies *Carry Dees *Ceruleans *Chillies *Clayns *Coldtzos *Comos *Crabies *Degouts *Doomers *Elecs *Flamers *Foleys *Galbos *Gemras *Gigatzos *Glunks *Gordos *Hot Heads *Iron Barbars *Juckles *Kabus *Kabulas *Knuckle Joes *Lanzers *Leafans *Mopoos *Mumbies *Needlouses *Nruffs *Noddies *Owgulfs *Pactos *Parasol Waddle Dees *Parasol Waddle Doos *Pierces *Pluids *Poppy Bros. Jr.s *Puppet Waddle Dees *Rockies *Scarfies *Searches *Shelds *Shotzos *Sir Kibbles *Sister Bounds *Snowls *Sodories *Sparkies *Starmen *Squishies *Super Blade Knights *Super Hot Heads *Super Waddle Doos *Super Chillies *Swinging Waddle Dees *Ticks *Togekukis *Tsukikages *Twisters *Volttzos *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doos *Walfs *Walkies *Wapods *Water Galbos *Whippies Common obstacles/hazards Helpful Obstacles *Copy Pedestals *Cannons *Switches *Star Doors *Starry Voids *Gates *Stakes Harmful obstacles/Hazards *Water Currents *Spikes *Lava *Lava geysers *Boulders *Explosive Coconuts *Saw Hazards *Wind *Icicles and Stalactites Neither Harmful nor Helpful obstacles *Water Obstacles: Blocks encountered *Star Blocks *Bomb Blocks *Metal Blocks *Heave Ho Blocks *Elemental Blocks Mid-bosses *Bonkers *Dubior *Gigant Edge *Kibble Blade *King Doo *Moundo *Sphere Doomer *Super Bonkers *Water Galboros Bosses *Whispy Woods *Mr. Dooter *Fatty Puffer *Goriath *Grand Doomer *Metal General *HR-D3 *Landia *Lor Starcutter and Magolor *Magolor *Magolor Soul *Galacta Knight Levels It is to note that this game calls its worlds, "Levels", and the worlds' levels are called "Stages". Also, before the fight with Magolor, the Lor Starcutter is a hub. Planet Popstar and Halcandra are just larger areas where more "levels" can be found. Sword Sub-games *Ninja Dojo *Scope Shot *Sword Challenge *Whip Challenge *Hi-Jump Challenge *Water Challenge *Bomb Challenge *Wing Challenge *Item Challenge *The Arena *The True Arena Music Dear all readers, Smashbro8 fans, and wikia editors, this section of the game "Kirby's Return to Dream Land" named "Music" will not be added very quickly. When I, Smashbro8, start to work on this game, I will slowly try to add some music links onto it. Smashbro8 19:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Smashbro8 Gallery Kirby RtDL 10.jpg|Kirby heads to Stage 2 of Cookie Country. Kirby RtDL 9.jpg|Kirby is about to swim past two Barbars that are trying to eat him in Onion Ocean. Screen shot 2011-10-15 at 3.44.png|Hammer Kirby is about to land on a platform in Raisin Ruins. The stage? Idk. Screen shot 2011-10-15 at 3.43.png|Wing Kirby most likely has defeated an enemy in probably the first stage of Nutty Noon. Screen shot 2011-10-15 at 3.42.png|Kirby attacks a Super Waddle Doo to get its Flare Beam that it holds in a stage of Raisin Ruins. 7.jpg|Leaf Kirby battles Water Galboros. 4.jpg|The four characters use a powerful attack (or is that something else using a powerful attack?) in a stage in Nutty Noon. 3.png|The four different colored Kirbys, one being the regular Kirby all attack Bonkers at the same time. Dang, how does Bonkers feel about that? Ldtrk2.jpg|The four characters venture through a stage. 1.jpg|The four characters play the minigame, Ninja Dojo. 830px-Screen shot 2011-10-02 at 6.14.png|The four characters attack a Sphere Doomer. Screen shot 2011-10-04 at 5.59.png|Bomb Kirby tries to throw bombs at some Poppy Bros. Jr.s, who are also throwing bombs, but at Kirby. This is in a stage in White Wafers. KRtDL Flare Beam.png|Kirby is in the miss of Flare Beam, and he is trying to destroy some statues, some of which are blowing out flames. This is in a stage in Raisin Ruins. KWii ss1.jpg|Kirby prepares to use Ultra Sword to take out these Waddle Dees (orange), Sir Kibbles (yellow), and a Puppet Waddle Dee (red-orange). That's one huge sword ya got there son! Kirby RtDL.jpg|The four Kirbys, one being the original Kirby, venture through a stage in Cookie Country. 804px-Kirby27s Return to Dream Land 4 player .png|The four characters attack Whispy Woods. Come on! You're almost there! KWii ss8 0.jpg|Kirby uses a Fireworks Cannon to take out some Bronto Burts in a stage in Cookie Country. KWii ss7.jpg|Kirby uses the Spiked Shoe to help cross these orange cloud platforms and defeat the brown Kabus here. Three Metal Blocks can also be seen here. This is in a stage in Nutty Noon. KWii ss6.jpg|Needle Kirby attacks a Waddle Dee in stage in Cookie Country. KWii ss5 0.jpg|The three characters follow Kirby, who is holding a Fireworks Bomb that is in the miss of growing bigger and more powerful. This is in a stage in Onion Ocean. KWii ss4.jpg|Meta Knight and Kirby prepare to attack some Nruffs that are charging at them in a stage in Raisin Ruins. KWii ss3.jpg|Spark Kirby attacks a Blade Knight in a stage. A Bouncy (pink springy toy) above a Star Block can be seen ahead. KWii ss2 0.jpg|Kirby inhales some Heave Ho Blocks in the space-like area that are Star Portal takes you to. What stage is this in? Idk. Kirby wii.jpg|The four characters attack Whispy Woods. 717px-KRTDL Captain.png|Magolor's official artwork in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. 452px-KRTDL FourKirbys.png|The four playable characters each with a different Copy Ability. Yellow Kirby has Leaf, Blue Kirby has Spear, Green Kirby has Beam, and regular Kirby has Sword. 522px-KRtDL characters2.png|Kirby and the four other playable characters (excluding the other Kirbys in different colors). 452px-KRTDL Cast.png|The three characers stack on top of King Dedede. Take the lead Dedede! 452px-KRtDL characters.png|The four playable characters (excluding the other Kirbys in different colors) ride a Warp Star. KRtDL Dedede.png|Another artwork picture of King Dedede in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. KRtDL Waddle Dee.png|This is another artwork picture of Bandana Waddle Dee from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. 452px-KRTDL BombNozzle.png|Kirby holds a Fireworks Cannon. 448px-KRTDL Kirby Swim2.png|This is the official artwork of Kirby swimming in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. 456px-KRTDL KirbyRun.png|This is the official artwork of Kirby running in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. 452px-KRTDL KirbyWarpstar.png|This is the official artwork of Kirby riding a Warp Star in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Trivia * Every time Kirby receives a Copy Ability, he yells "Hi-yah!". *It is to note that all levels in this game with the exception of "Another Dimension" have the same starting letter and it is even highlighted to show it (for example, 'C'ookie 'C'ountry)! *The Spiked Shoe, a Power-Up-like item in the game, very much resembles Kuribo's Shoe from Super Mario Bros. 3. *There was one enemy that was cut from the game. It was a flower-like enemy named Hearbell. It would latch onto or probably eat Kirby (or the other characters). *This is the first game to give the Copy Abilities, Mike and Crash, Copy Pedestals. *The different kinds of Point Stars in this game are very much like the types of Coins in the Mario series, as well as in Super Mario 64. *Inspecting the game files also reveals models and movement of a taken-out Super Ability known as the "Super Cutter". The prospective "Super Kibble" enemy that would have granted Kirby this Super Ability if defeated has not been found in any of the game files. There is also a reference to a Super Ability known as the "Super Spark", but this isn't found in the game either. *The Disc Menu's music is a short remix of Kirby's Dream Land's menu music. *This is the first Kirby game to be rated by the ESRB: Everyone 10+, rather than the usual "E" for everyone. *Surprisingly, even though it took 11 years to make the game, this game was finished completely without the involvement of Masahiro Sakurai, who is the designer of the Kirby and Super Smash Bros. series. However, the game still has many internal files that date back to the GameCube development cycle. *Unlike in other Kirby games, Kirby does not lose his ability while doing victory dances. External links *[http://kirby.nintendo.com/returntodreamland/ Kirby's Return to Dream Land Official Website] *[http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/wii/kirbys_adventure_wii_45293.html Kirby's Adventure Wii Official Website] *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/sukj/index.html Hoshi no Kirby Wii Official Website] Category:Wii games Category:Kirby games Category:Nintendo games Category:2011 video games Category:2D platform games Category:Kirby universe